dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
T.O.P
Perfil |thumb|250px|T.O.P *'Nombre:' 탑 / T.O.P *'También conocido como:' Tempo. *'Nombre real:' 최승현 / Choi Seung Hyun. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero y Actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 181 cm. *'Peso:' 58 kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' B. *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio. *'Familia:' Padre, Madre y Hermana Mayor *'Agencia:'YG Entertainment Biografía Antes de unirse a YG Entertainment, Seung Hyun fue un rapero underground bajo el nombre de Tempo, y un amigo de la infancia de G-Dragon, miembro y líder de BIGBANG. Siendo "amigos del barrio desde la escuela media" y a menudo bailaban y rapeaban juntos. A pesar de que G-Dragon después se alejó y los dos "se distanciaron", se pusieron en contacto de nuevo cuando Seung Hyun estaba entre los candidatos para crear una banda de chicos en YG Entertainment. Ambos grabaron varios demos y los enviaron a Yang Hyun Suk, CEO de YG Entertainment, quien más tarde le pidió a Seung Hyun audicionar. Seung Hyun fue inicialmente rechazado por la discográfica, por que lo consideró demasiado "gordito" para adaptarse a la versión "idealista" de un ídolo. Seung Hyun indicó más adelante que "se fue a casa y se ejercito realmente duro porque quería unirse a YG Entertainment." Seis meses más tarde, regresó para otra audición y firmó con el. Se dice que perdió 20 kilos en 40 días. A Choi Seung Hyun se le dio el nombre artístico de TOP (탑) por su compañero artista de YG SE7EN. Se convirtió en uno de los dos raperos del grupo BIGBANG, junto a G-Dragon. Los dos fueron emparejados con otros cuatro chicos: Tae Yang, Dae Sung, Seung Ri y Jang Hyun Seung y un documental de su formación fue transmitido para promoverlos. Dramas *Secret Message (Naver TV Cast y LINE, 2015) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *19-Nineteen (SBS, 2010) *IRIS (KBS2, 2009) *I'm Sam (KBS2, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Hi Haruka'' tema para Secret Message (2015) *''Beacuse'' tema para 19-Nineteen (2010)'' (junto a Seung Ri)'' *''Hallelujah'' tema para IRIS (2009) (junto a G-Dragon y Tae Yang) *''Friend'' tema para Friend, Our Legend (2009)'' (junto a Tae Yang)'' Películas *Out of Control (2019) *Tazza: The High Rollers 2 (2014) *Commitment (2013) *IRIS: The Movie (2010) *71-Into the Fire (2010) Vídeos Musicales *Gummy - I'm Sorry (Japanese ver.) (2011) *Gummy - Mianhaeyo (미안해요) (2008) *Red Roc - Hello (2007) *The One - I Do (2004) Discografía 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *SE7EN - Digital Bounce (2010) *Zia - I Only See You (2008) *Uhm Jung Hwa - D.I.S.C.O (2008) *Gummy - I'm Sorry ( 2008) *NBK Gray - Buckwild (2007) Reconocimientos *'2013 18ht Busan International Film Festival:' Premio Estrella Asiática - Premio Novato *'2010 47th Paeksang Arts Award:' Premio de la Popularidad (Actor en una Película) *'2010 47th Paeksang Arts Award:' Mejor Nuevo Actor *'2010 Max Movie Award:' Mejor Nuevo Actor *'2010 31st Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popularidad *'2010 31st Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor *'2010 Style Icon Awards:' Mejor Nuevo Actor *'2010 47th Grand Bell Awards:' Popularidad Hallyu Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' BIGBANG **'Sub-Grupo:' GD&TOP *'Educación:' Escuela de Arte de Seúl. Especialidad en Música. *'Especialidades:' Rap, Beat Box, componer música. *'Aficiones:' Las actuaciones de teatro, los musicales y el diseño de moda. *'Idiomas:' Coreano (Lengua materna), inglés (fluido) y japonés (fluido) *Él fue el primer miembro del grupo en entrar al mundo de los dramas con I'm Sam *En el 2009 regreso a los dramas con su personaje de Vick un asesino misterioso de la popular serie IRIS *Muchos criticaron al director de la película por elegir a un actor sin "experiencia" para el papel principal, pero T.O.P sorprendió a todos con su actuación. *Se enlistó en el ejército el 9 de febrero de 2017. *En el episodio número 5 de la Serie Estadounidense "Lucifer" en el minuto 24:23 se puede escuchar la canción "DomDaDa" *El 1 de junio del 2017, Channel A informó de que T.O.P de BIGBANG había sido acusado de fumar marihuana acorde a la Agencia de la Policía metropolitana de Seúl. La policía llevo el caso a la Fiscalía pública, acusando a T.O.P de violar las leyes antidrogas ya que el uso de la marihuana es ilegal en Corea del Sur. Según la policía, T.O.P fumó marihuana en su domicilio en Seúl en octubre con una conocida. La policía recibió la información en marzo, y analizó su cabello durante su entrenamiento en el centro de entrenamiento de oficiales de policía. Dio positivo en marihuana. En la investigación policial, habría negado las acusaciones, diciendo: “Solo fumé cigarrillos electrónicos y no sabía que era marihuana”. **YG Entertainment respondió a este incidente, diciendo: “''Hola. Somos YG Entertainment. Primero, transmitimos nuestras disculpas más profundas. Después de confirmarlo con T.O.P, hemos confirmado que, como se ha informado, durante su servicio militar, fue llamado para ser investigado por fumar marihuana antes de su alistamiento. Ha terminado con las investigaciones, y durante el proceso de investigación, ha admitido la mayoría de las acusaciones y se encuentra reflexionando. Lamentamos una vez más haber preocupado a tanta gente''”. **se reveló además la conocida acusada es una aprendiz, Han Seo Hee, ex concursante en el programa de audición “Birth of a Great Star 3”. Según nuevas informaciones, T.O.P y la aprendiz fumaron marihuana en su casa tras veces. La aprendiz ha sido investigada por la policía y también ha dado positivo en marihuana. **T.O.P fue completamente editado del episodio de “I Live Alone” de MBC tras su controversia relacionada con el consumo de cannabis. un representante dijo: “''Como protocolo, T.O.P, que iba a aparecer en el próximo episodio a través de una foto, será editado. Iba a ser una corta aparición a través de fotos, así que no afectará mucho al contenido''”. **El 4 de junio, YG Entertainment reveló la disculpa escrita a mano de T.O.P sobre su reciente caso de marihuana: “En primer lugar, me gustaría pedir disculpas sinceramente por causar una gran decepción y disturbio con una gran falta. Estoy demasiado avergonzado de mí mismo para disculparme delante de todos. Por lo tanto, estoy escribiendo cuidadosamente mis sentimientos de pesar y temor. Debido a que he dejado una irrevocable cicatriz en los corazones de los miembros, mi agencia, el público, los fans que me han apoyado y mi familia, creo que merezco ser castigado. Mi corazón duele, y también estoy muy avergonzado de mí mismo. Meditaré y reflexionaré sobre mi error una y otra vez. Nunca volveré a cometer un error tan irresponsable. Una vez más, pido disculpas por no poder disculparme con todos personalmente. Me arrepentiré profundamente de mi error. Estoy muy avergonzado de mí mismo. Me disculpo”. **El 3 de junio, BIGBANG durante un encuentro de fans en el Osaka Kyocera Dome, al que todos los miembros, salvo T.O.P, acudieron, G-Dragon, se disculpó ante los fans por la controversia diciendo: “''Sentimos haber causado molestias. Nos aseguraremos de que algo así no vuelva a ocurrir. Por favor, continuad apoyándonos''”. **Según la policía metropolitana de Seúl el 5 de junio, T.O.P de BIGBANG será procesado sin detención por uso de marihuana. A la luz de los recientes cargos por fumar marihuana, T.O.P fue considerado no apto en su servicio en su posición actual en el departamento de policía y será transferido a una unidad policial diferente. *T.O.P fue encontrado inconsciente durante la mañana del 6 de junio del 2017 alrededor de las 5 p.m. KST, fue trasladado desde Urgencias a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI) pero aún no ha recuperado la conciencia. Se sospecha que ha sido debido a una sobredosis de medicamentos. Una fuente de YG, dijo: “''T.O.P ha sido trasladado a la UCI y está recibiendo cuidados intensivos. Él normalmente toma tranquilizantes, pero según la policía, esta vez ha tomado más de lo habitual, aún estamos comprobando si ha recuperado la conciencia. Por favor, esperen más información''”. **En Twitter, el hastag “StayStrongTOP” fue el número 2 de los trending topics mundiales al rededor de las 2 a.m. KST el 7 de junio. **El 7 de junio tuvo lugar una rueda de prensa a las 4 p.m. KST para ofrecer una actualización oficial sobre la salud de T.O.P, por parte del Hospital Mokdong de la Universidad de Mujeres Ewha: “''Vino el 6 de junio de 2017 a las 12:34 p.m. KST. Fue traído por tres personas sosteniéndolo. Nuestros técnicos médicos de emergencias le examinaron y descubrieron que el paciente estaba entre un estado de sueño profundo y semiconsciente con pupilas contraídas y disminución del reflejo de la córnea, solo mostrando reacción a fuertes estímulos. También sufría de insuficiencia respiratoria debido a niveles bajos de oxígeno y altos niveles de dióxido de carbono. Llevamos a cabo la atención médica de emergencia necesaria ya que creíamos que estaba en una condición crítica. Fue admitido en la unidad de cuidados intensivos a las 4:50 p.m. KST.'' Después de realizarle un examen de orina, concluimos que el paciente había sufrido insuficiencia respiratoria debido a una sobredosis de tranquilizantes prescritos. Tomamos la decisión de tratarle en la unidad de cuidados intensivos de emergencias ya que su condición conducía a una alta incidencia de apnea, que puede requerir de intubación en caso necesario. Pudimos controlar sus niveles de dióxido de carbono pero aún se encuentra en un estado de letargo severo. Tomamos la decisión de que la condición del paciente requeriría la coordinación de los departamentos de neurología y del servicio de salud mental, y se pasaron consultas médicas a las 11 a.m. KST y a las 3 p.m. KST con poco éxito. Una vez mejore la condición del paciente, continuaremos su tratamiento con el departamento del servicio de salud mental" **El 8 de junio, YG Entertainment reveló unas disculpas oficiales luego de la controversia entorno a T.O.P: “''Inclinamos nuestras cabezas y sinceramente nos disculpamos con aquellos que resultaron lastimados y decepcionados por la reciente cadena de eventos desafortunados que giran entorno a T.O.P. Él se está haciendo responsable de la controversia y recibirá toda y cualquier represión por no cumplir con las expectativas de todos con un corazón pesado. Como se dijo en una conferencia oficial del equipo médico, T.O.P fue llevado al hospital luego que fuera encontrado entre un estado de profundo sueño y semi-inconciencia en el dormitorio de su cuartel. Él actualmente está en la unidad de cuidados intensivos recibiendo tratamiento por tercer día consecutivo. Estamos rezando por su rápida recuperación''”. **YG Entertainment publicó un anuncio oficial el 9 de junio y dijo: “''Estamos profundamente apenados con los pacientes que han sido molestados durante los últimos dos días''”, haciendo referencia a la gran afluencia de reporteros, “''El equipo médico del hospital hizo la recomendación de que T.O.P sea trasladado de la unidad de cuidados intensivos a la sala general. Sin embargo, su guardián pidió que lo trasladaran a una instalación diferente que tenga habitaciones de un solo paciente para hacer sus visitas un proceso más sencillo. No vamos a revelar el nombre del nuevo hospital ya que queremos evitar la situación que enfrentamos en el primer hospital. Les pedimos su comprensión''”. *la agencia de policía metropolitana de Seúl declaró el 8 de junio un aviso de procesamiento por el consumo ilegal de marihuana y fue enviado a T.O.P hoy y puede que llegue mañana. Tan pronto como reciba la noticia, será relevado de su posición y enviado a casa. El tiempo que ha pasado hasta ahora como policía reclutado pero contará para el servicio militar, pero el tiempo en casa no. *Tras el caso de la marihuana de T.O.P y otras celebridades acusadas de consumo de drogas los internautas atacaron la objetividad en sus castigos. por las discrepancias entre los castigos con un idol, comunidades en línea cuestionaron la justicia de los veredictos causando una fuerte controversia. *El 29 de junio del 2017 el Tribunal del Distrito Central de Seúl procedió con el primer juicio para el caso de marihuana de T.O.P. Durante el juicio, T.O.P reconoció todos los cargos hechos contra él de fumar marihuana ilegalmente cuatro veces con una aprendiz en su casa de Seúl en octubre pasado. Durante la investigación policial anterior, T.O.P inicialmente había declarado que no era consciente de que lo que fumaba era marihuana; sin embargo, más tarde, admitió dos de los cuatro casos. La fiscalía ha exigido que T.O.P reciba dos años de libertad condicional con la posibilidad de una pena de prisión de 10 meses si viola los términos de su libertad condicional. **Durante los argumentos finales de su juicio, el abogado de T.O.P hizo un comunicado y manifestó: “''En el momento del incidente, T.O.P estaba en una posición inestable psicológica-mente y quedó con la aprendiz para beber. Estaba muy intoxicado en ese momento y decidió de manera impulsiva fumar marihuana. Admite todos los cargos y está muy arrepentido de sus actos. T.O.P actuó de esa manera siguiendo las sugerencias de la aprendiz después de beber. Después de romper con la aprendiz, T.O.P dejó de fumar marihuana''”. **YG Entertainment publicó un comunicado corto en respuesta a las numerosas preguntas sobre la relación de T.O.P con la aprendiz y dijo: “''Es difícil confirmar algo más allá de la información que ha sido lanzada desde el tribunal''”. **T.O.P pidió disculpas publicas y dijo: “''Pido disculpas sinceras a todos a los que he hecho daño o decepcionado por este incidente. He cometido un error irreversible por mi inestable estado mental y estoy reflexionando profundamente sobre mis actos.Este incidente es el peor momento de mi vida y me arrepiento terriblemente. Recibiré mi castigo y me aseguraré de que nunca vuelva a suceder nada parecido''”. **El 20 de julio a las 1:50 p.m. KST, se llevó a cabo el juicio final donde el tribunal declaró: “''El acusado ha reconocido todos los cargos formulados contra él y ha sido declarado culpable. Los delitos relacionados con las drogas no sólo perjudican la salud del individuo, sino que también pueden tener importantes efectos negativos sobre la sociedad en su conjunto, por lo que no hay otra opción que dar un castigo severo. Sin embargo, hemos tenido en cuenta que el acusado está reflexionando sinceramente, y que no tiene ningún delito anterior''”. Por lo tanto, el tribunal anunció que T.O.P recibirá una pena de prisión de 10 meses y dos años de suspensión, así como un pago de 12.000 wones (aproximadamente $10.7). Esto significa que T.O.P pasará dos años en libertad condicional, pero tendrá que pasar 10 meses en prisión si viola la condición de la suspensión durante esos dos años. **el 31 de julio la Agencia de Policía Metropolitana de Seúl realizó una reunión de comité para determinar que T.O.P no está apto para reanudar el servicio en su posición anterior por lo que ha perdido su posición como policía reclutado; según los informes, el departamento de policía presentará una solicitud a la sede del ejército para una nueva posición para T.O.P. **El 28 de agosto fue sido oficialmente asignado a estado reservista por el Mininsterio de Defensa Nacional y transferido del departamento de Policía para finalizar el tiempo que resta de su servicio como trabajador de servicio público (generalmente quienes están en reserva completan su servicio militar como trabajadores públicos). Según la Policía, T.O.P servirá bajo la supervisión de la Administración de Personal militar en la jurisdicción de su residencia. El tiempo que T.O.P ha estado apartado del servicio por la duración de su investigación no contará para el total de su servicio. *Finalizó su servicio militar como trabajador público el 6 de julio de 2019. T.O.P tenía programado completar su servicio los primeros días de agosto, pero una nueva ley militar implementada en el 2018 acortó el periodo de servicio, provocando que terminara en julio. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería T.O.P1.jpg T.O.P2.jpg T.O.P3.jpg T.O.P4.jpg T.O.P5.jpg T.O.P6.jpg T.O.P7.jpg T.O.P8.png Videografía T.O.P - Turn It Up|Turn It Up T.O.P - Doom Dada|Doom Dada Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo